Two Guys & A Girl
by XxDoreenxX
Summary: DannyFlackOC friendship. I'm bad at summaries so just click and read.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to CSI:NY, Pepsi, Coffee Bean and Charlie's Angels. I only own my OC, Ashley Woods.

My 2nd series after "Action Speaks Louder Than Words". Don't worry, I will be working on both this series and ASLTW.

Danny Messer inhaled in the fresh, autumn air. He sighed as he took a lungful of fresh air before presuming his stroll. He was in the park behind his apartment, taking a casual stroll. He stopped to watch a mother dragging her son to the dentist. Danny chuckled quietly to himself. Then he turned around and **BOOM** he crashed into something. Or was it a someone? Danny looked down to what he knocked down and saw that he had knocked a woman down. She was obviously jogging. Her white t-shirt and black track pants told him so. She had on a pair of headphones and since now they were off her ears, Danny could hear the lyrics of Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" being played.

"Oh shoot, I'm so sorry, miss," said Danny, extending his hand to help her up.

"No, it's my fault. I had the music up too loud," she said, reaching for his hand.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Oh, ok."

"Thanks anyway."

With that she smiled at him and continued her jog. Danny noticed how her long, dark red hair which was up in a ponytail bounced every time she jogged. And, like any other man, he took a good look at her body. _Hmmm, not bad_ he thought. Shrugging the thought off, he went to 7-11 to buy a can of Pepsi. After that, he went back to his apartment. As he stepped into the lift, his cell phone rang.

"Messer," he answered, stepping out of the lift as it reached his floor.

"Flack."

"Yeah?"

"Wanna shoot hoops?"

At that moment, Danny took a turn and he went straight into someone, knocking down someone for the second time today. He gasped as he saw who it was. It was the same woman at the park! She was still in her jogging outfit but only this time her headphones were off. Danny's jaw went even down as he saw that his can of Pepsi had spilt all over her white shirt.

"Er – I'll see you at the basketball court in 10 minutes," he said hastily to Flack and hung up.

"Miss, I'm so sorry; again," he said.

The woman looked up with her bright green eyes and saw that it was Danny. "Oh, it's you again."

"Yes and I'm really sorry. If it'll make you feel any better, I'd be happy to pay for the dry-cleaning."

At this time she got up and slowly backed away from Danny. "No, it's alright."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Just – just keep away from me."

With that she made a quick run to her room which was just a few doors away from Danny's.

"Great, Messer," muttered Danny. "Just great."

**AT THE BASKETBALL COURT**

"Messer!" called Flack. "What took you?"

"Sorry, sorry," said Danny. "Was busy with something."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Aww, c'mon; tell me!"

Danny snatched the basketball which was in Flack's arms and grinned at him. "Wanna make a bet out of it?"

"Ok; if you win, you get to keep it to yourself. If I win, you have to spill it to me."

"It's done."

After 30 minutes of playing, Danny sat on the bench, sulking. Flack sat next to him, smiling.

"I won the match," said Flack.

'Yeah – well, you're tall!"

'And you call me a walking freak."

Flack threw his water bottle into a trash can. "Now spill."

'Fine, fine. I was out on a stroll in the park, minding my business and I went slam into this chick who was jogging. She said it was no big deal so I went to buy a Pepsi; went back to my apartment. That's when you called me and when I was talking to you and - "

"Let me guess; you ran into the same woman?"

"Yeah. Not only that, I spilt my drink all over her."

Flack laughed at Danny's story. "Real smooth, Danny," he said. "What a way to impress a chick."

"Shut up."

"I know what will cheer you up."

"What?"

"How about we go for a drink at Coffee Bean? My treat."

"Why the sudden niceness?"

"So that you won't feel bad. I know that the chick felt even worse bumping into the same man twice," said Flack, grinning.

"So not helping."

"What's a best friend for?"

**AT COFFEE BEAN**

"So how did this chick looked like?" asked Flack, sipping the mocha he bought for himself.

Danny fingered his empty cup. "Well, she had dark red hair and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen."

"Is she pretty?"

"Not too bad."

Danny's eyes suddenly looked over Flack's shoulder. Flack followed Danny's gaze. Danny suddenly grabbed a newspaper and hid himself behind it.

"Danny," said Flack, laughing. "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

"Hiding myself. What else?"

"From what?"

"You see that red-head?"

"Yeah…"

"That's her!"

Danny peered over the newspaper and saw that the woman took a seat a few tables away from himself and Flack. Another woman soon joined her. They were talking. Danny and Flack strained their ears to listen to their conversation.

"… So then I said it's ok and jogged back to my apartment. Then, on the way to my room, the same guy knocked into me! Even worse, his Pepsi went all over my shirt!" she said, sighing.

"Was the guy cute?" asked her friend, laughing.

"He's ok. A little bit too nerdy, but he's cute though."

Danny looked over at Flack and saw that he was shaking from silent laughter. He put a hand over his mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom. Wanna come?" the woman asked.

"Sure," said her friend.

As soon as they left for the bathroom, Danny put back the newspaper and quickly ran out of Coffee Bean, Flack catching up with him.

"Oh my God," said Flack, laughing and wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Shut up, Flack," said Danny.

Soon, they reached Danny's apartment. He said bye to Flack (who was still laughing from the incident at Coffee Bean) and went up to his room. He had work tomorrow and wanted to get a good night's sleep.

**AT THE LAB**

"Danny," said Mac.

"Yeah?"

"New case. You will be working with Flack and our new CSI."

Danny followed Mac to his office. "You and Flack and the new CSI will be working on a murder case at Gotham Hall dance club."

Mac looked over at Danny's shoulder. "Oh, here they are now."

Danny turned around and felt déjà vu all over again. Next to Flack was a very familiar face. It was the same woman; again! She saw Danny and she looked surprise. Flack had am amused look on his face.

"Danny, I want you to meet Ashley Woods. She's our newest CSI. Ashley, this is Danny Messer."

Ashley folded her arms. "Yes, I've met Danny before."

"No kidding," said Flack, a grin coming onto his lips. "Where?"

"Er – it's complicated."

Mac cleared his throat. "Now, the three of you have a case to attend to so if you'll just get going…"

The three of them left Mac's office. Ashley spun around to face Danny.

"So, we meet again," she said, smiling.

"Er – yeah… Look, about what happened yesterday…"

"Nah, it's ok."

"Oh, ok. Then it's cool between us?"

"Yeah, it's cool."

Flack put his arms around his two partners, a stupid grin on his face. "I can just see it now; Danny Messer, Ashley Woods and Don Flack Jr., crime fighting's newest and best trio since Charlie's Angels."

"Shut up," said Danny and Ashley together as they three of them laughed and headed out to solve their case.


End file.
